The present disclosure relates to wireless accessories for mobile devices and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for preventing the loss of wireless accessories for mobile devices.
The use of smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices has become ubiquitous. In addition, the use of wireless accessories for these mobile devices has been increasing in recent years. Advances in electronics and battery technology have led to the development of smaller and smaller wireless accessories.
The use of wireless earbuds is continuously growing due to their small lightweight design and ability to deliver high-quality audio. Due to their small size, it is easy to lose one or both of the earbuds. Currently, there is no system to detect when a user unknowingly dropped or forgot one or more earbuds or a warning system so that loss can be prevented.